Prince Achmed
Prince Achmed is a minor character in Aladdin, as well as the secondary antagonist in Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. Biography In Aladdin Prince Achmed first appears marching on his white horse right to The Palace as one of the many prince visitors for the princess. In this scene, the street children Aladdin was helping cross the street following Abu, but provoke Achmed's horse. Then, Achmed's about to whip the children but Aladdin saves them and Abu. Achmed then throws Aladdin and Abu right into the mud and goes in his way to The Palace. Moments later leaves seemengly frustrated by Jasmine's behavior with a mark of Rajah's bite in his underwear. In Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier Prince Achmed first appears to show his underwear marks to Jafar, who can't regonize how he did himself that, so he had to say that a tiger bite his butt and the princess sent it, and because of that, she made him break the alliance between his kingdom and The Sultan's and tired of being the joke of history, he swore vengeance on Agrabah by conquering it with a big army. After the Cave of Wonders events, Achmed told his minions what Jasmine did with Rajah to him, but they thought that he was making sex with the tiger, so they called him the "Tiger Fucker", however he explained them many times that he didn't make sex with Rajah, that animal bate him because of Princess Jasmine and that was the reason they were organized, to take revenge, be taken seriously and conquer Agrabah once and for all. Later, when Jafar becomes the owner of the lamp, Achmed arrives with his army to conquer Agrabah, but in this scene, is Jafar who fights Achmed and his minions after wishing the "Djinn", first: to be the new sultan and second: to become the greatest sorcerer in the world, now that Aladdin (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier) never came, no matter how many times Jasmine called him, he only cared about sex with her. In the final scene, after Jafar made his last wish, he became the new "Djinn", as he delivered his'. In this scene Jasmine becomes Jafar's new master and her first wish is a peaceful way to end the war between Agrabah and Pixar. Her second wish is a new sultan to give peace and happiness once and for all to Agrabah and her final wish goes for the Djinn Jafar every happiness he ever wanted. When the wishes came true and Jasmine became the new sultan, she bought all the rights of Pixar. At the beginning, Achmed disagreed, but realizing what it really coasted, he accepted. All the feud between those two rulers was over, finally, as the two kingdoms were now united as just one. Category:Mature Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Whip Users Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Ruler Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Swordsmen Category:Honorable Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Spoiled Brats